Aura's
by Princess171
Summary: Andria Unity is just an ordinary magician and tarot reader trying to make a place in this world when four strange magicians break into her apartment all with the same mission sent from someone. Along for the ride, Andria finds herself starting to fall for one of her partners, the control freak. She can't hide these feelings and is starting to run out of cards to play.
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

New York

Thursday

The bustling streets were loud today as I pushed my way through the crowd towards the bridge. Couples held hands trying to stay close together against the raging crowd and people tried to pry themselves from others so they didn't start to feel claustrophobic. As I walked slowly towards the bridge I began to yell out to others.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I am Andria Unity and I am about to mess with your minds. Come forth if you want to see some great magic."

Suddenly a crowd gathered around me, intrigued by what I was offering. I placed my black fedora stage hat down on the ground in hopes of some income. I wiped my hands on my black skinny jeans before tugging on my blazer. I had to get to work soon but I figured this wouldn't take long.

"Okay, who wants to be my victim… I mean volunteer?" I asked as people laughed at my slip up. I looked around the crowd finding a young boy around the age of seven standing next to his parents. I knelt in front of him smiling.

"Would you like to help me?" I asked looking up at the parents for consent first.

He nodded and I smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him into the circle.

"What's your name?" I asked quickly.

"Tom."

"That's a lovely name." I exclaimed with a smile.

"I think Andria is pretty too," He said smiling showing me his missing teeth.

"Oh thank you," I cleared my throat and yelled at the audience, "this handsome little boy is Tom and he is going to help me with my trick. Tom you're going to set me on fire!" The crowd roared but Tom squirmed clearly uncomfortable with the idea of setting someone on fire.

I knelt in front of him, "Don't worry. I've done this a million times," before standing up and smiling.

"Tom here is going to say the magic words and throw this card at me. That's all he's going to do. Ready?" I asked handing Tom the card. He nodded.

"Okay. On three. One. Two. Three. Abracadabra!" said Tom before throwing the card at me. What he didn't know was that he threw it at a hologram and that the card was actually flash paper. I exploded into the air in a mount of smoke the crowd roaring in approval. I walked up behind Tom and patted him on the back.

"You did good kid." I said picking up my fedora and waving at the crowd. I slipped the money in my pocket before winking at him and disappearing into the night.

Okay not disappear into the night but sought of blended into the shadows considering it was the middle of the day. I was really late and was not going to make it in time to get to work. I ran through the streets of New York, the sunlight making it very hot in my black clothes before moving to the little antique shop sitting on the corner of Maiden Lane. I quickly ran up the stairs before pushing my way into the store, the bell chiming just as I entered the store.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs Smithson. There was so much traffic and the streets were so busy," I exclaimed taking my spot next to an elderly woman at the counter. Mrs Smithson just smiled at me before handing me my name tag.

"And the little boy was just so cute. And you couldn't get away from your magic trick?" She asked quickly already untangling my thread of lies.

I blushed before standing behind the checkout counter looking around the shop anywhere but her. The shop held mostly antique and new books with antique and rustic tables for people to sit and enjoy their coffees and books.

She laughed at my refusal to acknowledge her question and pulled me into a hug. She was a very tall 60-year-old women with curly brown hair and highlights of silver. Compared to my five foot nothing and straight blue (dyed) hair you would think that we wouldn't have anything in common. But she was best friends with my mum and looked after me as a child and kept me afloat when I needed. She was like a second mother to me. That and we both loved books.

"How is the apartment coming along Andy?" She asked pulling me out of my daydream.

"Fine. It's having a lot of work done to it but I'm seeing it tomorrow actually. The landlord wants to talk some things over with me before they start renovating."

"That's good. The sooner you get your own place the sooner I can furnish it."

I smiled at her persistence to take care of me. She was so cute.

The doorbell rang signalling another customer. A man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes walked in scanning the walls. His gaze locked on mine as he walked up to the counter with a determined look in his eyes. Arrogance. That was the first thing I detected. I was very good at reading people which was why Mrs Smithson got me to do tarot readings here. Plus, she suspected that I may be psychic (she is a little nuts).

"May I help you?" I said leaning against the counter. From the corner of my eye Mrs Smithson was helping a gentleman with his book choices.

"Yes actually, I heard you did tarot readings here. Am I correct?"

"You are."

"Good. So if you could get that old lady for me that would be great!" He said gesturing for me to go.

I raised my eyebrows at his gesture. God he was rude. I guess I was right.

"Sure." I said bitterly walking over to Mrs Smithson.

"Excuse me but this gentleman is asking for you," I said gesturing to the guy over at the counter.

"Um Okay?" She said walking over to him.

"Hi I'm Mrs Smithson. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Daniel Atlas and I was wondering if you could understand this card for me?" He said sliding over a card.

"I'm sorry but Andria actually does the tarot readings. Why didn't you ask her?" Mrs Smithson asked confused. I just bit my lip trying not to laugh at Daniel's confused look.

"Oh of course. Sorry for wasting your time," Mrs Smithson just sighed and turned back to her other customer, "Why didn't you tell me that you did the readings?" He asked angrily.

"You didn't let me finish. But I guess that matches your personality trait of being a royal jackass!" I asked smiling sweetly.

"What? Look that doesn't matter. Just tell me what this card means." I picked up the card turning it to face me. The Lovers.

"Well it could mean many things. It's possible that when this card appeared in your life that you were feeling hesitant about a relationship or situation in your life. It could be that your heart was telling you one thing, and your head, another. In general, the thing to do is, within the bounds of your morality, to follow your heart.

You may be facing a choice or decision in relation to work.

Things are likely to be going so blissfully for you romantically that it would be easy for you to lose track of where you are with your personal/financial life.

If you are facing health challenges, know that the right partner to help you get back to wholeness will come to you.

Again, working with a special person, like a mentor or leader that you have faith in can help you along your spiritual journey." I said turning over the card reading the details. "Somebody went to great lengths wanting you to meet them," I said not really reading the back. I handed him the card before turning back to the book shelf and stacking the remainder of the books.

"That's it! You have got to be kidding me." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Look I don't know who you are but I'd suggest leaving. You're choking the good spirit surrounding me." I said with a wave before turning around to look back at my books. Behind me I heard a loud bang and the bell jingled behind him. Mrs Smithson walked up to me with a sigh.

"Bad aura?"

"Bad aura."

* * *

New York

Friday

I walked to my apartment with a slight skip to my step. They said the renovations were nearly done and that it would look a lot better than last time. I had my tea in one hand and my tarot cards in my other hand after just doing a reading. I was flipping through the cards checking that I hadn't forgotten one when an unfamiliar card appeared in my hands. It looked a lot like the one that 'Compass' guy had yesterday. On the front it portrayed the card the 'Magician'. Usually this card meant that one's spiritual, emotional, and otherwise powers were connecting. It signifies new beginnings and great expectations. This is a very powerful, positive omen in a reading. This card reminds us that we have the power to make a difference, in our lives and in the greater world, if we simply make a point to try. I flipped it over looking at the words written on the back.

March 29

4:44 PM

45 East Evan St

NY. NY

Is that…? No it couldn't be. That was not my apartment right? I mean no. I glanced at my watch. 4:40. Okay I was close, had five minutes to get to my apartment before something bad happened. Great. I ran straight to my apartment running through cars and dodging bikes and cars. I dashed up the stairs listening to the sound of people bickering. I slowed to a stop standing at the top of the stairs.

"No Way. J. Daniel Atlas? Dude, I've seen everything that you have ever done. I mean you're like… I idolize you seriously." A guy with a black leather jacket says holding out his hand.

Oh you have got to be kidding me. Compass guy? I mean seriously.

"From a true fan. It's so nice to meet you." Compass says shaking hands with leather guy.

"I'm Jack, by the way."

"Question," a guy with a fedora asks stepping out from behind Compass and the cool fashion girl, "Did you get one of these?" He asked pointing to his card. I looked down at mine, running my thumb over the front.

"Yeah," Jack says flipping his out to show a figure trenched in black with skull like qualities, "Death."

The fashion girl pulls hers out, "The High Priestess."

Daniel shows his proudly, "I'm the Lover."

"Three minutes," The girl coughs quietly. He shoots her a blank look before turning to fedora guy.

"Hermit."

"So, what are we… Are we waiting for someone?" Jack asks waving his hands around. I duck down behind the staircase in case they see me, "Why are we just…"

"The door's locked." The all spoke in unison.

"Oh, no, nothing's ever locked." Jack said stepping forward pulling out a lock pick set.

"I'd hope it stays that way for your sake." I said standing up on the level.

Everyone gaped at me.

"I'm sorry… who are you?" The girl asked, screwing her eyebrows up.

"Never mind that. I think you should tell me why you were about to break into my apartment." I say placing my hands on my hips.

"You're the girl at the antique shop." Daniel says confused.

"Yes I am."

"Little lady," The fedora guy says pointing to the cards in my hand, "did you happen to get a card?"

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why you're breaking into my home."

"What card did you get?" He asks again.

"The magician," I say holding up my card.

"We can explain?" They said turning to each other trying to come up with an excuse.

"Look it doesn't matter," I say pushing past them to open my door, "besides you should go home… WHAT HAPPENED TO MY APARTMENT?" I yell stepping inside. The other four slowly step behind me looking in.

"This was meant to be finished ages ago," I cry moving around throwing my hands in my air.

The others cautiously moved around looking at something on the ground while I freak out running around checking the ugly cabinets and wardrobes and my bedroom!

"What's that?" The girl asks pointing to a piece of paper.

"Nothing no one cares! You know what I care about? The fact that I have been paying people for weeks to renovate and nothing! It looks worse than before." I say hyperventilating.

Daniel shoots Jack a quick look before responding to the girl. "I don't know."

Fedora guy creeps up behind them, "What's it say?"

"Who cares!" I shout out slamming yet another door, this one breaking off the hinges.

"Now you don't." Daniel replies.

The girl picks up the rose smiling as she twirls it in her hands, "A rose by any other name…" before placing it in the vase.

"Yes let's talk about Shakespeare. I mean there's nothing else important." I mutter hyperventilating still.

Suddenly water leaks out the bottom, "Oh great. The plumbing too!" I cry mortified.

"Guys. What's happening?" Jack asks confused.

The others voice their excitement as the water starts to fill this strange symbol.

"Wow." I say quietly staring at the intricate floor details.

Suddenly the symbol gives way and gas makes its way up filling the room.

"It's gas." Jack exclaims loudly.

"Just relax you idiot. It's just dry ice." I mutter angrily.

"Wait what do you think this is all about?" Daniel asks quietly.

"Hang on. Hang on," The fedora guys says holding his hands up for a few seconds, "I got nothing."

"Okay thank you. Thank you for the delay." Daniel says throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm just trying to create the space for wisdom." The fedora guys said gesturing to the space.

"Oh okay, so you're like Buddha, if he wasn't so enlightened?" Daniel questioned sarcastically.

"And you're like Jesus. If he was arrogant and all of his miracles were fake." Fedora guy snapped back.

"Oh shut it both of you two. You especially compass guy," I say crossing my arms over my chest, "The aura's weird here. Like somethings trying to draw out a deeper connection. Like someone was on a mission," I say pressing a hand to my head to stop the pounding headache I get when auras flood my vision.

"Okay seriously who bought the weird chick?" Daniel asked.

"Um excuse me you broke into my house!" I exclaimed back.

"Okay lovebirds get a room. No Danny did you do this?" The girl asked.

"No wait. Did you?" he asked pointing at Jack and me.

"I wish." Jack said quickly.

"Like I would destroy my apartment." I said grumpily.

"Well you did break the door," Someone muttered under their breath.

I growled loudly before the fedora guy turned around, "Why didn't anyone ask me if I did it?"

We all shrugged moving around the room before Jack stated the electricity was out. Fedora guy touched a light bulb before lighting up the room.

Suddenly bright lights flooded the room, showing a bunch of blueprints.

"Wow blueprints." Fedora guy said quickly.

"Who do you think did this?" Jack asked gushing with pride.

"I don't know but I really want to meet them." The girl gushed too.

"I'd like to talk to them too. About why they chose to destroy my apartment." I said. Everyone turned to me glaring. I raised my hands in surrender before looking up in shock.

"I think it's a show." Daniel exclaimed.

Suddenly the colours began to grow and I started to panic before finally hitting the floor with a loud thud, the colours finally leaving.

 **Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **I just wanted to thank the following:**

 **Cyn (Guest) - Thanks so much. I was reading the other stories and I thought that I'd take a different approach. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **sweet sunset rain - Thanks for following this story and I'm glad you liked the story too.**

 **Petalclaw's PatriceBethPorter - Thanks for following!**

 **Panda Bunny 2.0 - Thanks for Following!**

* * *

"SHIT! Do you think she's okay?" A familiar female voice sounded worried, "She's been out a while."

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor," another voice fought back. This one was male though. The voice was raspy but with a sexy edge to it.

"A doctor! That's what we need," The girl's voice sounded back.

"She's fine. I think we should have just left her back at her apartment."

"Of course you would Danny. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking widely, staring up at a ceiling. "I think I need a doctor," I croaked out turning my head to where the voices came from. The girl from before and compass person were standing very close together until their noses touched. I felt a burst of jealousy flood through me but ignored it. I was obviously just overwhelmed.

"Oh Thank God. Are you alright?" the girl walked over to me, "I'm Henley, I forgot to introduce myself before you… you know," She said sheepishly.

"Became a problem? Yeah she's always been like that," Compass guy said leaning against the door.

Henley glared at him before walking away to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry but where am I?" I asked loudly but quickly put my hand up to my throat to soothe the burn.

"We brought an apartment for the year considering we can't travel ten hours just to get back to our homes. We brought in all our own furniture as well. We can get your stuff tomorrow if you'd like?" She asked holding up a mug, "Hot chocolate?"

I nodded before piecing the pieces back together, "The apartment. The magic blueprints… everything was real?" I asked my heart beating faster.

"Well isn't she just captain obvious," the guy behind Henley said sarcastically.

"If you say another word, I'm going to beat you up and take your lunch money," I said groaning as I slowly sat up. I was lying on an expensive black leather couch facing a massive T.V. Bookshelves lined the walls with romantic comedies and magician books. The room was modern but spacious. I went to stand up but quickly sat back down holding my head in pain.

"I knew we should have taken you to the hospital," Henley said hyperventilating as she stirred her coffee.

"I'm fine seriously." I said quickly rubbing circles into my forehead, "Hey I distinctly remember these two other guys. Where are they?" I asked looking around the apartment.

"Who? You mean dumb and dumber. They're throwing cards at each other," Daniel said leaning against the door.

"If sarcastic burned calories, you'd be one skinny bitch!" The guy with the fedora said walking out of the room followed closely by Jack.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" I asked from the couch. The two men jumped in the air clearly shocked that I was awake.

"Look: sleeping beauty's awake. Missed your time to kiss her Jack," Fedora guy said with his hands on his hips just as Jack threw a punch at his shoulder.

"First of all I have a girlfriend. Not that you aren't pretty," Jack said looking back at me. I just shrugged, "And second of all we were not throwing cards. We were practising out technique."

"Whatever floats your boat," Henley called out from the kitchen.

"I'm Merritt McKinney by the way," The guy with the fedora said holding out his hand.

"Andria Unity," I shook his hand moving over so he could sit next to me.

"I'm Jack Wilder," Jack said with a small wave before sitting in the chair opposite me.

"Well I don't need to introduce myself. Everyone knows me," Daniel said shrugging with a smile.

I screwed my nose up looking to my right at Merritt. Merritt shrugged his shoulders.

Daniel looked between all of us, "You really have no clue who I am."

Jack went to say something but Daniel silenced him, "Besides you. You've made it very clear you know who I am."

"You'd think the confused looks and blank stares would have answered that for you," I said resting my elbows on my knees.

Daniel wrinkled his forehead before turning to Henley, "You look…"

"Beautiful? I know. Can we move on now?" I said with a smirk as he fumed with anger.

"Like you're telling the truth. You seriously have never heard of me?" He asked again.

"I'm sorry no. Should I?" I look back at Henley who laughed at me. "Look no one has ever heard of me if it makes you feel better," I said as Daniel sat down on the love seat.

"On the contrary," Merritt said, "Everyone's heard of you. You're nickname was Dior right?" He asked shuffling a pack of cards in his hand.

"Yeah… How'd you know?" I asked curiously looking at everyone in the room.

"Andria Unity. Au. The chemical element of gold. Dior means gold in French. That was where you had your major break." Henley said coming back with my hot chocolate and a beer for Merritt before taking a seat next to me.

"I'm an average magician like you guys," I said pointing to all of them.

"Your dad was a surgeon; your mum was a magician. There were some people who said that she was an actual witch… there were some things no magician could explain." Jack said star struck.

"Is that why you read peoples futures? Because you're psychic?" Daniel asked just as curious as the others.

I paused for a moment before thinking what the heck, "I've had numerous brain tumours," I said slowly, "My mum had the gene, that's how she met my dad. Thing is sometimes they bring visions, sought of like fake dreams. My mum thought they were real because even after the tumour was removed she still saw glimpses of people's future or past when she touched them. That's why a lot of people think I'm psychic. That's why I see aura's and can read tarot cards. It's not that special." I said waiting for them to process this information.

Daniel cleared his throat drawing our attention to him, "I have to go… iron… my cat," He said walking out the front door.

The others gave each other blank looks while is sat there seriously, "We have a cat?" I asked while the others started laughing uncontrollably.

"I like you kid," Merritt said giving me a gentle sideways hug, "We're going to be good friends."

* * *

I got to know the other while we sat around playing cards. 500 to be exact. Except for Danny. He had left around three hours ago.

"So tell me Andria, why do you work in that little shop?" Henley asked me placing down a king of hearts.

"Well," I sighed, "It's actually personal but let's just say I had a falling out with someone and moved about two years ago," I said shrugging placing down and 6 of spades. "Yes mine." I said placing it in my pile.

"Dammit. Anyway where'd you move from?" Jack asked placing a 4 of spades down. The apartment was nice with four bedrooms, apparently, Jack already had a place with his girlfriend here but there was a study just in case. The apartment was black and modern but had a vintage vibe to it.

"London. I was actually born in Australia but moved to America when I was three. My parents were on their honeymoon around the world when I became a pit stop. I moved back to New York but wanted to study medicine and magic so I went to London. Not really that exciting," I said blushing slightly.

"Uh that's what the accent is," Merritt said to Jack exchanging a ten-dollar bill.

"What accent?" I asked screwing up my nose, "I don't have an accent."

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart but you do. It's sought of posh but the way you say different words and well… how do you spell color?" Merritt asked curiously.

"I am not posh. And I spell it C–O–L–O–U–R. I know that's the English spelling but I can't stop it. It's in my DNA." I say taking a swig of Merritt's beer when he wasn't looking. Henley threw me a glare before snatching the beer from my hands handing it back to Merritt.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"Yeah actually," Jack asked, "How old are you. I just want to know if I'm the youngest one here."

"I'm twenty-four." Jack slowly hung his head in shame whilst Henley and Merritt laughed.

"What colour is you real hair?" Merritt asked.

"Blue." I say quickly. "This is real hair."

"Funny. I meant before you died it." He said rolling his eyes.

"It was blonde but… when I went into surgery I was under a lot of stress and my hair began turning pure white. I was picked on a lot at school so I dyed it. Red first. Then green. Pink. Purple. Brown. Then blue and it sought of stuck."

Henley rubbed my back laughing quietly. "I'm really sorry for interrogating you. You can ask us all a question if you'd like." She said with a smile.

"What are we having for dinner? I'm hungry," I said rubbing my stomach as Merritt placed down a card.

"I've only known you a short time," Jack said placing down another card, "But it seems you are always hungry."

"Sue me," I said throwing down my last card, "I won. Suck on that suckers."

"So what are we having for dinner?" Merritt asked.

"Takeout?" Henley asked. We all nodded in agreement when Daniel burst in the door, soaking from the rain. He looked at all of us glaring before going to his room and slamming the door behind him.

I looked at the door before muttering, "Man, someone needs a happy meal."

"So… Pizza?" Merritt asked.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I can't believe how many people liked my story. Thank you to all those who have commented and followed and favorited. It means the world to me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, been sooooo busy with school and all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll update a lot more frequently.**

"Order for Andy? Extra-large hot chocolate?" I look up from my phone walking towards the barista. She holds out my coffee with a small smile before moving onto the next customer. I wrap both hands around the cup inhaling the chocolate scent before placing a ten-dollar bill on the table and walking out. I strode down the streets smiling to myself as I sipped my drink. I slowed down as I reached the apartment. I reached into my messenger bag before pulling out my key and opening the door. The lights were off signalling everyone was asleep. I was five in the morning and I had come back from cleaning up Mrs Smithson's shop. Her shop was open twenty-four hours a day but rarely anyone ever came at night.

I closed the door behind me with my shoe and moved towards the kitchen. I slowly unwrapped my scarf and took off my beret before dumping my messenger bag on the counter. I ran a hand through my blue hair tussling it a little before moving towards the couch where I flopped down. I picked up a book turning it over to find it was Daniels. God he was such a bore. I ran my hand over the cover fascinated by how old it was.

"Don't touch my stuff," I jumped dropping the book and turning around to find Danny standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a tight dark black pyjama shirt and loose pants. His hair was all tussled.

"God you scared me." I said holding a hand to my heart.

"What are you doing up anyway?" I whisper shouted as he came over and picked up the book.

"I heard the door open. I thought we were being robbed…" He said looking down on me. I rolled my eyes and stood up, not realising how close he was. I nearly tripped and fell closing my eyes as I braced for the impact when I felt his hands wrap around my waist catching me before I hit the ground. I slowly opened them staring up into his cold blue eyes. I was about to comment on the sleep in his eyes when someone sneezed. Daniel stood up so fast that he dropped me on the ground. I groaned loudly as I hit the corner of the coffee table.

"Danny? What's going on?" I heard Henley ask slowly. She must have only just woken up.

"Nothing Henley, I thought I heard something. Go back to bed." He said with a charming smile. Henley sighed heading back to bed. I stayed quiet until the sound of her door closing loudly signalled Daniel to scowl at me.

"Great you woke up Henley," Daniel said moving away from me, not helping me up.

"Wasn't my fault. You're the Jackass that dropped me." I sat up slowly before groaning in pain and falling back down.

"What's wrong with you now?" He said coming back into my sight with a bigger scowl.

"Other than the fact that I have to deal with you? I think I broke my tailbone," I said slowly pressing it before hissing in pain.

"God. I knew you would be a pain in the arse," He said slowly before walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" I whisper shouted at him from my place on the floor.

"Back to bed. Have fun getting to the hospital." He said waving at me.

I flipped him the bird as he closed his bedroom door. I couldn't believe he was just leaving me here.

I slowly sat up but decided I was better just lying on the ground. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Andy, Andy, Andy? Are you asleep?" A voice slowly stirred me out of my deep sleep.

"No," I said opening my eyes slowly, "I'm just training to die."

I looked up to see Jack and Merritt standing over me.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Jack asked wrinkling his nose.

"It's just so much more comfortable here on the hard floor than my comfortable bed," I said sarcastically.

"And the real reason?" Merritt asked.

"I fell over and broke my tail bone," I said trying to sit up but squealed in pain.

"We should probably take you to the hospital," Jack said.

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay Ms Sarcastic. Let's get you to the hospital," Merritt said picking me up bridal style.

Merritt started walking us to the door when he rammed my head into the door.

"Wrong with you is what the hell!" I yelled out. Jack and Merritt screwed up the faces at my sentence. I stayed quiet trying to piece together what I just said.

"Guys I broke my tailbone. Besides what I lack in common sense I make up for in sarcasm," I said rubbing my head. They shrugged and walked towards the car.

I lay in a hospital bed, bright fluorescent lights casting down on me. Merritt lay asleep in the armchair his legs folded comfortably over the small coffee table whilst Jack paced back and forth nervously as we waited for the doctor to bring me back my results. I sipped on my hot chocolate that Merritt had brought me as I cautiously watched Jack pace up and down beside my bed.

"You're not going to have a panic attack are you?" I questioned Jack as I held my face against my hand. He stopped walking and gaped at me.

"Why would you suggest that? We're in the hospital goddammit!" He said the last part quieter as if he was afraid of 'hospital' ghosts following him.

"What's going on Jack?" Merritt asked sitting up in his position, "All this pacing is making Andy nauseous and I can't sleep with your feet hitting the ground so hard," Merritt said as he lowered the hat so it covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry… it's just… I called Danny ages ago asking him to come and he hasn't responded. I mean… how we are going to be a team if we're constantly fighting against each other? How can we be a team if we can't support each other?" Jack said rubbing his eyes furiously. He seemed really anxious and I could understand why. We were risking our careers by being a part of this team. Jack was risking a lot more as he hadn't established a name for himself yet. This team had to be perfect otherwise it could all go to shit.

"I'm not sure they're coming," I said with a shrug, "Danny was there when I fell and he decided to go to bed without helping me. I don't think we'll ever be a team unless we let our ego's go. And I have to admit Danny's is very big." Merritt chuckled however quickly stopped as the doctor rushed in with an anxious expression.

"Andria Unitiy? Hi I'm Doctor Shore. Big fan of your father. Anyway the results came back and you're really lucky actually. Did you want me to go on in private?" He asked glancing around at Jack and Merritt.

I shook my head. If I was going to be part of this team then there should be no secrets.

"Well there is no easy way to say this but when scanning your brain we found not only do you have a concussion but…" the doctor trailed off sadly.

"I have a brain tumour… don't I." I said, a tear straining down my face.

"I'm afraid so."

I closed my eyes as another tear slid down my face.

"Can you excuse us for a moment doctor?" Merritt asked. I didn't see his face but I could tell they were both worried.

As the doctor left I raised a pillow above my head and screamed with all I had left, "FUCKING SHIT! WHISKEY TANGO FOXTROT! FUCK YOU GOD!"


End file.
